


Canon in D

by fortheloveofpizza, ShinjiShazaki



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofpizza/pseuds/fortheloveofpizza, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinjiShazaki/pseuds/ShinjiShazaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose and Jade make beautiful music together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Canon in D

**Author's Note:**

  * For [gazetteAuteur](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gazetteAuteur/gifts).



It was three to ten and Jade had not arrived. Rose had already set up her stand, arranged the sheet music, and prepped and tuned her violin, and she waited in the silent, empty room with a frown on her face. She resisted the urge to drum her nails on the body of her violin and forced herself to stare at the clock above the door.

At precisely one minute to ten, the door swung open and revealed Jade. Her face was flushed and she was breathing deeply, but the grin on her face was its usual massive self. As she stepped into the room, she drew one last deep breath and let out a long sigh. When she turned to close the door, Rose saw the instrument case strapped to her back. Her frown deepened.

“I was under the impression that we would be rehearsing classical pieces today,” she said.

“I know!” Jade replied. “And yeah, we are!” She smiled at Rose as she came away from the door. She took a chair and a stand from the stacks in the back of the room and hauled them back to the center of the room. Setting up the stand and sheets took only a moment, and she pulled the guitar from its case the moment she was seated.

“Then why did you bring your bass?”

Lilting her voice up and down as though she was singing, Jade said, “You shall see!” After a quick strum of the strings to check the tune, she looked at the sheets. The grin left her face, replaced by concentration, and she started to play.

“ _Jade_.”

The strings twanged awkwardly with the jerk of her hand coming to a stop. “What?”

“I’m afraid I _don’t_ see what a bass guitar has to do with Pachelbel’s Canon. You’re supposed to be playing a cello.”

“But the cello part is so _boring_!” Jade said, pouting mightily. “It’s the worst cello piece ever written in the history of cello pieces!”

“You’ve yet to convince me of the wisdom of your decision to bring your bass to a rehearsal of classical music.”

Jade giggled. “It’ll be cool! Keep up with me!”

“If you could tell me what you’re—”

“C’mon, Rose! Just keep up!”

Rose lifted a brow, but made no cutting remark beyond a long, low sigh. She set the violin under her chin and looked up in expectation. Jade rocked faintly in her chair, tapping the slow beat of the song against the guitar before swaying into the song.

The violin section beginning after the piece’s opening gave Rose time enough to remember the existence of the ground bass. She sat watching Jade strum through the first section of the song and create the harmony. By the time she came in with her canon voice, she had thought of a way to remark (not quite a compliment, but positive nonetheless) upon Jade’s ability to stretch the meaning of “bass” while remaining completely accurate.

When she took a moment to look away from her sheet music, she smiled warmly at Jade. Jade grinned right back.

  
  



End file.
